


[Podfic] i'll let you win (i'll let you lose)

by Chantress



Series: Witcher + Tentacles (Podfics) [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: (a little), (the tentacles are rape; all the geralt/jaskier is consensual), Aftercare, Audio Format: MP3, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Dirty Talk, Dom Jaskier | Dandelion, Established Relationship, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Overstimulation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Praise, Sexual Fantasy, Sub Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Tentacle Rape, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: The only small mercy of the situation, Geralt thought as he gritted his teeth and struggled harder, was that Jaskier wasn't awake to see it.(In which Geralt is ravished by tentacles, and then things get complicated.)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher + Tentacles (Podfics) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759279
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	[Podfic] i'll let you win (i'll let you lose)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i'll let you win (i'll let you lose)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261722) by [some_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_stars/pseuds/some_stars). 



**Title:** i'll let you win (i'll let you lose)  
 **Author:** some_stars  
 **Reader:** Chantress  
 **Fandom:** The Witcher  
 **Pairing:** Geralt/Jaskier  
 **Rating:** Explicit  
 **Length and format:** 01:13:18, mp3  
 **Warnings:** nonconsentacles, humiliation kink, Geralt-typical self-loathing

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pd63apyr1ui9fhj/i'll+let+you+win+\(i'll+let+you+lose\).mp3/file)


End file.
